This is All Some Kind of Wacked Out Conspiracy!
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles featuring several different characters. Current Drabble: Morning After featuring Hermione & Draco!
1. Drabble 1: Slimy Slytherins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Slimy Slytherins..._  
...Featuring James Potter & the ever so lovely, Lily Evans!_

**

* * *

**Lily Evans never thought that she would see James Potter like this.

"Are you okay?" he said to a crying Ravenclaw. She looked like a first year.

The small girl looked up at him. "Some S-S-Slytherins were s-s-saying that I don't belong h-h-here because m-my parents are m-m-muggles."

James kneeled down to be level with the girl. "Hey, don't listen to them. What's your name?" he asked.

"Lucy Maxwell," the girl said.

"Well, Lucy Maxwell, I believe that you belong here more than those slimy Slytherins do," James said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Really," James said with a smile.

The girl's face lit up and she smiled. She gave him a hug, "Thank you! That really means a lot to me," she then quickly scurried off to who-knows-where.

Lily had never seen James so….caring. She walked towards James who was now standing in a now empty corridor.

"Hey Lily. What are you doing?" James asked.

Lily walked towards James with a determined look in her eye. She then did something that nobody would have expected; she kissed a very shell-shocked James Potter full on the mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Soo. This is going to be a collection of drabbles that pop into my head. Some will feature some of my OCs, some from stories that I've already finished or ones that are in the making. :D Anyways, tell me what you think!**


	2. Drabble 2: Cursed from the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Cursed from the Beginning...  
_..Featuring Isabel Richardson & the mysterious Regulus Black.  
(Isabel Richardson is an OC for a story that is currently in the works)__

* * *

_

The first day of Divination class for Isabel Richardson was certainly interesting. Professor Mackenport palm-read Isabel's palm and with a look of pure horror on her face, pulled her hand away as if it had been burned. She quickly darted a glance at Regulus Black, a Slytherin, and looked back at Isabel.

"Good gods," muttered Professor Mackenport as she took a step away from the girl. She then made a huge fuss about refusing to teach the Ravenclaw girl.

It took only one meeting with Isabel's Head of House, Professor Flitwick, and some persuasion from Professor Mackenport that had Isabel switch classes. She started Ancient Runes the following week.

Isabel was always confused about why Professor Mackenport had glanced at Regulus Black, and without a doubt she knew that he was somehow involved in her future. She just didn't know how he came into play. It wasn't until a few years later that everything clicked into place.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOH. I have to say I like this drabble very much. Maybe because the plot of the story I'm working on with these characters is very interesting...I honestly don't know when that story is going to be put up, but I'll keep you posted. :D Let me know what you think!**


	3. Drabble 3: The Fog

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The Fog...  
_...Featuring Severus Snape.

* * *

_

The fog came out of nowhere, and with it came the cold bitter autumn air. The dreary weather made the entire castle even more damp and cold, and it seemed that nobody could prevent the cold from seeping into their bones.

Severus Snape seemed to be the only one that didn't mind the weather much. In fact, it suited his mood perfectly.

He was bitter and cold; more so because _Potter _and Lily had become friends. She was falling in love with _him_, and he hated it. It pained him knowing that he could have been the one she was falling in love with instead of that arrogant bully. But he blew his chance by calling her a mudblood and there was no way of taking it back. Those thoughts made him even colder. It would add to the façade that he had built up; that he was impenetrable.

Even though the fog and bitter cold passed, it seemed that some of that coldness had seeped into his heart. His façade was complete. His heart was now made of stone- as cold as the gravestone of his only love. The love he had tried to protect, but failed.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was my first try at writing major unrequited Snape/Lily. Actually, it was my first try at writing EXTREMELY ANGSTY! Snape. I don't know if this was any good or not, I was inspired by the dreary weather outside my window...It's cold, foggy, and rainy. So tell me what you think about this. **


	4. Drabble 4: MI6 Secret Agents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

MI6 Secret Agents...

_...Featuring 008 Agent James Potter, 006 Agent Sirius Black, Head Girl Lily Evans, & the Lovely, but Mysterious Secret Agent Elaine Thomson.  
(Elaine is the OC from This Feeling Won't Go)

* * *

_

Elaine and Lily were sitting in the Heads Common Room, planning what the theme for the Yule Ball should be, when James and Sirius sauntered in the room. They were both wearing nicely tailored muggle tuxedos.

"The name's Potter. James Potter," James said.

"I'm Agent Sirius Black, 006," Sirius said.

"_006?" _Lily asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yep. I'm one away from the big _one_," he said proudly.

"So, James-"Lily started to say.

"That's Agent 008, to you," James said seriously.

Elaine snorted, "Been hitting the Bond movies a little hard, boys?"

The boys exchanged sheepish looks and muttered, _"Possibly."_

"Well, in all of the Bond movies there's a mysterious Secret Agent, that manages to capture the heart of the dashing 007," Elaine said while a not-so-innocent smile graced her face.

Lily's eyes lit up and ignoring the not-so-innocent looks Sirius and Elaine were giving each other, yelled, "SWEET MERLIN YOU BOYS ARE GENIUSES! THAT'S THE THEME FOR THE YULE BALL!"

And so, the Yule Ball of 1977 was one definitely to remember.

* * *

**A/N: This little plot bunny had been bugging me for the LONGEST time. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one! Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Drabble 5: Don't Leave Us

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Don't Leave Us...  
_...Featuring Remus Lupin (or A.K.A. Uncle Remy) and Vera Isabella Black._

_

* * *

  
_

"Uncle Remy?" a young girl said quietly as she observed the somber scene playing out around her.

"Yes, Vera?" Remus looked down at the little girl.

"They're never coming back, are they?" she said in a sad voice.

"Who's never coming back?" Remus asked, even though he knew who she was referring to.

"Uncle Jimmy, Auntie Lily, Uncle Pete, and Uncle Siri," Vera said.

Remus didn't reply, instead he cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Uncle Remy?" Vera said again.

"Yes, Vera?" he said trying to prevent his voice from cracking.

Vera looked up at him, and searched his battered face.

"Don't leave us," she whispered. Her eyes looked glassy, but she didn't cry.

"Auntie Laney needs you. Me and Rory heard Auntie Laney tell Auntie Lily that you're the brother she never had," Vera said while she squeezed his hand.

"And everyone knows that Auntie Laney won't teach me how to ride a broom or play Quidditch," she continued giving him a small smile.

"Is that the only reason why you want me to stay?" Remus asked while he tried not to smile.

Vera's eyes widened, "Oh no! For some reason you're the only one that likes my tea parties."

Remus laughed quietly. Those tea parties were certainly interesting.

"I wish Harry could live with us," Vera said.

"Oh?" Remus said, sounding a little surprised. Vera wasn't exactly fond of Harry- He burped in her face when she was holding him once. She was deeply insulted and didn't go near him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Even though he's a smelly baby boy, I don't want him to go live with a petunia and a purple grape," she said.

Remus tried to hide his amusement, but Vera looked up and saw that his eyes were sparkling. She gave him another small smile.

She sighed and looked at the two identical coffins.

"Will I ever see them again?" her eyes had turned glassy again.

The amusement instantly left Remus' eyes and it was replaced by sorrow. He didn't reply right away, "Yes, Vera. You will see them again."

"When?"

He sighed, "Hopefully not for a very very long time."

* * *

**A/N: This popped into my head earlier today, and I had to write it down. If you're confused about any of the people or nicknames in this drabble, here's a little key I've decided to make:**

Uncle Remy= Remus Lupin  
Uncle Jimmy = James Potter  
Auntie Lily = Lily Potter  
Uncle Pete = Peter Pettigrew  
Uncle Siri = Sirius Black, Vera's REAL uncle.  
Auntie Laney = Elaine Thomson Black, Vera's aunt.  
Rory = Aurora Lily Black, Vera's younger cousin.  
Harry= Baby! Harry Potter  
a Petunia = Petunia Dursley  
Purple Grape = Vernon Dursley

**Hopefully that clears some confusion up! :D**

_Like it? Love it? Want to burn it? Let me know!_


	6. Drabble 6: Dark Blue

_Dark Blue  
Featuring Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood

* * *

_Everyone had been telling her that she needs to slow down. Heck, she thought if she looked up at the sky she would have seen all the planets in a row suggesting that it was best for her to slow down. She was currently walking towards the Quidditch Pitch.

She remembers Ron saying, "How can anyone think under that condition?" She shook her head. Even though he has the emotional range of a teaspoon, she did have to agree with him on this. She honestly didn't know how she making through each day. She had finally reached the center of the field and lay down. She stared up at the night sky.

Even though they kept telling her that she needed to slow down, no one bothered to help her out. It was as if they were just adding more things for her to worry about. Sirius Black, Dementors, and her wacky schedule…She heard someone walking towards her, but didn't bother seeing who it was.

"Hermione?" the voice was much closer.

She tore her eyes away from the night sky and saw Oliver Wood looking down at her.

"Hey Oliver," she said softly.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said as she patted the grass next to her.

Both of them lay there side by side, not saying anything. Hours, minutes, or possibly even seconds went by before the silence was broken.

Without looking away at the night sky, Hermione said "This night's a perfect shade of dark blue."

* * *

**A/N: Some Hermione/Oliver fluff. I guess this could be viewed as a friendship/(AND OR)relationship. It's your call. :D**


	7. Drabble 7: New Year Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun with her characters. :)**

New Year Resolutions

Featuring Fred & George Weasley

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was bursting with excitement as they welcomed in the New Year. Several guys were belting out songs that nobody could understand, and most of the girls were giggling profusely at absolutely nothing.

Fred and George Weasley had an arm slung around each shoulder, and with a look that only the twins could decipher, they stood up on one of the coffee tables.

"THIS YEAR WE RESOLVE TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE," Fred bellowed to his fellow Gryffindors. The entire room went silent as everyone went wide-eyed and gaped at the devious duo.

"WHICH WILL REQUIRE EFFORT, DETERMINATION," George said as he gestured wildly with his available hand.

The room still remained silent. The twins looked at their fellow housemates before turning to each other. Mischievous grins spread across their faces.

"AND BEING MUCH SNEAKIER," Fred yelled out, still having the impish grin plastered to his face.

It took awhile for the crowd to register what he said, and when they finally did, they whooped and continued belting out more songs about absolutely nothing late into the night.  


* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by a Garfield comic. :D Hopefully you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review!**


	8. Drabble 8: No One Mourns The Wicked

**Inspired by the song of the same name from the musical Wicked. Except Elphaba is just misunderstood. Tom Riddle, on the other hand...**

* * *

_Tom Riddle was dead._

Everyone knew that he was dead for sure because most of them had witnessed his death. They leapt for joy, knowing that they wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. No more being suspicious of their neighbors.

_A new era had begun. _

Muggle-borns wouldn't have to fear for their lives anymore and the corruption at the Ministry would be weeded out.

_People were dancing in the streets._

In an unused classroom, guarded by members of the Order was where Tom Riddle laid, completely forgotten by the general public. He wouldn't be missed, and people were more concerned about grieving for their lost loved ones and moving on with their lives.

After all, _no one mourns the wicked.

* * *

A/N: Feedback is appreciated.  
_


	9. Drabble 9: Wallpaper

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun. :)  
In response to The Last Words Challenge on HPFC  
Quotes I used are in italics.

* * *

**_Wallpaper

* * *

_

Luna should have never let Ginny persuade her into wallpapering her new home the muggle way. In fact, it's been troubling her as to why Ginny knows how to wallpaper the muggle way _in general._ But anyways, Ginny Potter somehow managed to get Luna Scamander into wallpapering the master bedroom.

"Ginny, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Luna asked as she stared dubiously at all of the materials Ginny had just thrown onto the floor.

"Of course I know what I'm doing," Ginny said confidently. "By the way, when is Rolf supposed to return back from the conference?"

"Oh, tomorrow evening," Luna said as she gazed out the window. She missed Rolf terribly.

"Well, _are you ready? Let's roll,"_ Ginny said, in an attempt at wallpaper humor.

Luna just rolled her eyes and started working; all the while contemplating how there needs to be more wallpaper humor.

-x-

After working diligently for three hours, an unexpected guest arrived.

"Rolf! You're not supposed to be home until tomorrow evening!" Ginny said as she dropped her brush full of glue to the ground.

"The conference finished early, so I decided to come home and surprise Luna," Rolf said distractedly as he looked around the room in disbelief and horror.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing to our bedroom?" Rolf asked as he spotted Luna battling with a piece of wallpaper.

"_The wallpaper and I are fighting a duel to the death. One or the other of us has to go,"_ Luna said as she finally wrestled the stubborn piece of wallpaper onto the wall.

Rolf stared at his wife in disbelief. He wasn't mad, because he knew that Ginny somehow had managed to persuade her to do this, but it didn't make much sense to him, since the walls were completely fine when he had left.

But then again, there were several things about Luna that still didn't make much sense to him.

Ginny, not liking the stares Rolf was giving her, immediately looked down at her wrist.

"Oh, look at the time! I have to meet up with…Harry!" She said quickly as she left the house.

Rolf looked at Luna, amused.

"Was Ginny even wearing a watch?" he asked.

Luna paused and thought for a moment, and then she smiled. "I don't think so."

Luna sighed as she gazed at the unfinished room.

"You know, I don't even really like the wallpaper anymore," she said.

Rolf smiled, "Was never fond of it, if you really must know."

-x-

Later that night, the couple stared at the walls of their bedroom, which had been painted an endless blue. Rolf wrapped his arms around Luna, and just enjoyed holding his wife.

"Luna, promise me something," he said softly.

"What is it?" she said dreamily.

"Promise me that you'll never again let Ginny persuade you into doing any home improvement projects when it involves our home," Rolf said.

Luna laughed, but she promised all the same.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think. It's my first shot at a Luna/Rolf! Feedback is appreciated. :)**


	10. Drabble 10: White Flag

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Just having some fun.  
Inspired by the song White Flag, but the name of the artist escapes me.**

* * *

_White Flag

* * *

_

Cho Chang looked down at the shiny ring that adorned her ring finger. She was excited to get married, but she had always dreamed that it was going to be someone else that she was engaged to.

Cedric.

She sighed. It's been five years since he was murdered. On that dreadful night, she swore that she would never love another with as much passion as she did with Cedric.

She knew that she loved her fiancé, and she knows that Cedric would have wanted her to move on after he died. But there were days, like today, where she always wondered what if Cedric hadn't died. She probably would have already been married, and possibly already have a couple kids. The thought of having a couple of mini-Cedrics around made her choke out a sob.

"Cho? Are you okay?" her fiancé asked.

She nodded. "Just thinking about a very close friend that died in the war."

He nodded and walked away. She had told him about Cedric, but she never mentioned that she was in love with him when he was killed. She couldn't have him wonder if she still loved him.

"_I'm in love, and always will be,"_ she thought as she wiped away her tears.

* * *

**A/N: I had written this one awhile back, and had posted it up here, but then I took it down. I've decided to put it back up. :)Feedback is appreciated.**


	11. Drabble 11: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.  
This was from a challenge that I dropped that was Hermione/Charlie.**

**

* * *

**

_Jealousy

* * *

_

Hermione walked into the busy bar on a Friday night. Charlie had invited her to meet him for a drink, and she had accepted.

She sighed. She had forgotten how busy this place was on a Friday night. She maneuvered her way through the tables searching for a certain red head. She got deeper in the pub only to see none other than Charlie kissing Maggie. She gaped for awhile. Maggie. The fun loving girl that she had worked with for 1..2..3 years at the Ministry. Practically her best friend and ally at work.

"I need a drink," she said as she turned around and walked towards the bar.

*

"Well, well, well. It's none other than Hermione Granger. Fancy seeing you here." A man with platinum blonde hair said as he sat down next to her.

She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. It looked like he already had a few too many drinks, but so had she.

"Malfoy! How are you?" she said rather too loudly.

*

**Hermione's Point of View**

I never knew that Draco could be so funny. God, I never realized how absolutely _gorgeous _he is. Well, I mean, I did notice. But I didn't say anything about it, because of the fact that we were enemies.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" he asked me, jerking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him. Even in my drunken state, I could feel a pair of eyes staring at the back of my head. I knew it was Charlie who was staring at me. And that wasn't the reason why I agreed to go back to Draco's place. Nope. Not even close. Well, okay…Maybe a little.

As I walked out of the bar, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I smirked. This'll show him for inviting me for a drink and not mentioning at all that he was bringing one of my friends (who just happened to be his snogging partner) along.

Like they say, revenge is sweet. And this revenge will be sinfully sweet.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Feedback is appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12: Morning After

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Just having some fun.  
Continuation of previous drabble. Enjoy.****

* * *

**_Morning After

* * *

_

Hermione stretched out her arms and came in contact with something. And that something groaned. Her body stilled.

"_Oh God. What did I _**do**_ last night?! I went to the bar…saw Charlie snogging Maggie…starting getting pissed…met up with Malfoy," _she thought.

Blinking in the morning light, she realized with a crashing feeling that she had slept with the enemy.

"_Oh bugger," _she thought. She turned her head to look at a bare-chested Malfoy.

"Malfoy," she said as she nudged him in the arm.

"Nuhhh…Bloody hell," he mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes. "Granger?" he said as he finally opened his eyes.

She mentally winced, _"Let the awkwardness ensue."

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo, yeah. Feedback is appreciated.  
**


End file.
